The Blackjack
The flying vessle used by the Empty party. It was once owned by Setzer when it was used as a flying casino, but then he sold it back to the Empire and all that's left from being a pleasure vessle are the weird placement of the controls and a single blackjack table left in the lounge. Now the MTs use it as quick travel to their destinations. Setzer and Fiddle are the pilots. Recently Setzer has repainted The Blackjack, black and blue with gold accents. The ship currently has 6/10 fuses. 1 fuse is spent every time the ship takes a hit. When there are 0 fuses remaining, the ship crashes. Rooms Drop-Bay - You can enter the ship through the drop bay through a ramp that extends to the groud level. This is the main storage area, where all the armours and horses are kept. This is the biggest room in The Blackjack, the volume of this room being bigger than all rooms conbined. On the floor of this room are also bay doors where armour, bombs, etc. cetera can be dropped, or people can be lowered by harnesses. At the back of the drop bay is the door to the ladderwell. Ladderwell - This is a very tight shaft that goes all the way up the ship. All the rooms are connected through this shaft. At the bottom of the ladder is a hatch that opens to the engine room.At the top is the door into the lounge. Along the way up the ladder is a door into the living quarters. Engine Room - This is where the engine is at. The engine spends the 10 fuses. Sometimes needs maintainance. Living Quarters - Presumably where everyone sleeps. These are two tiny rooms that are stacked on top of eachother along the ladderwell. Each room has four 3-tiered bunk beds bolted to the floor. The Lounge - This room and the deck sit on top of the drop-bay. The lounge is a large room for chilling out in. There's a couch, the vending machine, the velvet booth, a single blackjack table, and the inspirational poster hanging on the wall. The ceiling is a glass domed roof. On the opposite end of the room from the door to the ladderwell is another door to the deck. The Deck - Oddly, the non-covered deck is where the ship's controls are, so hope there's no rain while flying. This is also where the winged aarakocra merchants land whenever they feel like trading (whenever a 2 is rolled on the percentile die). The deck floor is covered in wood paneling, and around the deck is a wooden railing that's mostly for decoration, but still very sturdy, enough for life-lines to be tied around it. Upgrades Mods to the ship. Motivational Poster - Says "Congratulations, second best soldiers!" in a typewriter font on a white background, located in the lounge. Spend 10 minutes viewing this poster to gain the effect of Bardic Inspiration. (I'm not sure if this affects us anymore in our current situation). PA system - A loudspeaker used for external communication with large crowds. Located with the controls. The Alchemy Lab - Dubbed Alchmeth Lab, this place can be used to craft potions. Located on one of the shelves in the drop-bay. ‘Call Leo’ Button - Pressing this button will alert General Leo of our location and formerly, our request for aid (in short, DO NOT PRESS). Located with the controls. Radios - Our form of communication to each other and The Blackjack. We can radio Setzer on the Blackjack, and Setzer can radio back to any of us. Works within 1 mile of The Blackjack (Setzer is sorta like 0012 of The Golden Wheel). Each person gets their own radio. Cannon - Has initiative count 20, counts as a Lair action as long as The Blackjack is airborne and in range. Does 4d6 fire damage within a 5ft radius. Located on the front of the ship in front of the bay doors, is controlled from the deck.